Remote computing systems can enable users to remotely access hosted resources. Servers on the remote computing systems can execute programs and transmit signals indicative of a user interface to clients that can connect by sending signals over a network conforming to a communication protocol such as the TCP/IP protocol. Each connecting client may be provided a remote presentation session, i.e., an execution environment that includes a set of resources. Each client can transmit signals indicative of user input to the server and the server can apply the user input to the appropriate session. The clients may use remote presentation protocols such as the Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) to connect to a server resource.
During a remote presentation session, a single transport channel is typically used for sending all of the data elements. This single channel, in-turn, is typically optimized for only one class or type of data delivery. As a result some of the delivery constraints for a particular data element may not be met if the data element is not of the class or type for which the channel is optimized, thus resulting in negative user experience.